A mounting of this kind is conventionally accomplished by using nails, this mounting method being satisfactory because of the relatively reduced stresses exerted on the guide ridge and because of the low cost of the nails.
However, this type of mounting has the disadvantage that the nails cannot be pre-positioned on the element to be mounted, and must be supplied separately. The result is a risk of loss of nails.
Another problem lies in the relative difficulty involved in driving the nails for an unskilled person, who may hurt himself or involuntarily damage the element requiring assembly by hitting such element instead of the nail head.
It has been suggested that the mounting be accomplished by using expansible pins unitary with the guide ridge. The expansion of the pins in the ski is caused by the penetration of nails. A pin/nail system of this kind has the advantage that it can be pre-positioned on the element to be mounted and that the nail is supplied partially engaged in the pin prior to assembly. However, this system poses problems relating to the production of the mold and to water-tightness and the penetration of water inside the ski through slots provided on the pin to allow its expansion.
Another problem arising from this type of mounting is that of relative longitudinal displacement of the guide ridge in relation to the ski during cross-country skiing, because of the extensive deformation to which the ski is subjected during skiing.